


The New Order

by Vrzelda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrzelda/pseuds/Vrzelda
Summary: In the year 2032 an experiment to save the planet from global warming has unexpected consequences, the annihilation of more than 50% of the human race. 40 years laters the world is not the same. Two characters start looking for clues in the old abandoned cities to find out the truth about what happened.





	1. The findings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is divided in 3 journals. The first comes as a teenager´s diary.

Have you ever hugged a tree?

 

 

In an abandoned apartment in one of the old cities there is a board. Various newspaper clips are pinned to the board. They can help you understand this story better.

 

 

New York Daily

May 13, 2009

**Japanese scientists develop supertrees!**

  * A photo of a couple of men standing near some plants is right behind the headline -



Japan:  In a joint work with Manchester University, for the past 10 years, a leading group of scientists from Japan have been developing a new kind of plant capable of performing a stronger and faster photosynthesis. They are confident that on a near future this superplants will help with global warming and they may become the more effective tool against pollution on the major cities over the world.

When interviewing Dr. Satou, leader of the research, he says he feels confident on the result of the “supertrees” (supaturi in Japanese). They have been gathering data over the past years and the results are amazing, according to him they might just change the world as we know it.

 

A small paperclip, we don´t know which journal it’s from, there is no picture.

July 20, 2015

**Alarming Melting of the Polar Ice Caps**

In just 4 days the more superficial ice cap has melted, reaching the 80% of the zone. The relation between the melting and global warming appears to be evident but some cientists agree that this phenomenon can also happen every 150 years. Nonetheless, according to the experts if the melting persists the ocean level can only keep rising.

Satellite’s imagery shows that within the last decades half of the Pole ice caps melts more on the month of July.

 

 

The Universe

September 4, 2020

**UN: Massive Supertrees Forestation Approved!**

On an unprecedented move, 150 countries came together on the yes vote for the massive forestation of supertrees on more than 200 major cities around the world. The German ambassador spoke about the possible repercussions in modifying the environment with supertrees made by men. Nevertheless, few countries opposed to the move. This forestation has been discussed for several months on different forums but was previously approved by the WHO as they found no toxicity levels on the new tress. It is expected that the supertrees will reach maturity in less than 10 years. The trees resemble the oriental plane trees since they grow faster and have high temperature resistance. The UN decreed that the supertrees would not be put nowhere near the rainforest.

 

 

 

The Global

April 23, 2025

**Strange Behavior on Pregnant Women**

Image: There’s a woman lying next to a tree, she looks sleepy. On the back you can see other women doing the same.

 

A strange behavior has been observed on countless pregnant women around the world and it believed that is a direct relation with the supertrees planted over 5 years now.

This abnormal behavior is being studied by diferent MDs over the world but some scientist related to the supertrees project say it may have a conection with the amount of oxygen released by the supertrees. As of now the cases are not considered a hazard to the community but there have been very few cases on which the women have been found mildly disoriented after spending several hours siting under the trees.

 

 

 

 

**On the year 2027 , W.H.O alerts about a drastic increase of mortality rates on women at giving birth. An independent study shows that only 20% of the tree-hugger moms survive.**

**Infants are tested within extensive studies. Facing the suspicion about a relation between the Supaturi project and the high mortality rates on pregnant women, the project ends but the trees planted on 2020 are not removed.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**An old Diary (the cover is pink with little bunnies)**

 

****

March 7, 2038

I will start by saying that the moment I got you I despised you, last year when Mean-mom (as I like to call her) got home on my birth-day with a little pink bag,(ughh!). And YOU were inside all pink and filled with “cute” pink sheets, I almost threw you away. But I guess that with all that’s happened in the last few days it’s probably a good idea to keep track of it somewhere.

 

Two days ago when I was outside school (as usual) gathering signatures to save the dolphins, with “Rosie” beside me (it’s a little plant I saved last years when they were trying to build a bike shed behind the school). I always take her with me to cheer me up (sort of), PLUS she looks great on the table. I think last year having her with me made more sense since I was gathering signatures to plant more trees behind the gim. A lot of kids gave me a hard time `cause the school was gonna use those funds to repair the cafeteria instead of the trees but I beat them! >:3

 

Just outside school I saw John whom I share some classes with. Last year he took advanced biology with me and I have to say he is the coolest,  he has a motorcycle and always has red biker gloves on him. He always takes pictures with one of those old-looking instant cameras. I wish I could have one of those but no way I can get enough money.

 

 

As I was saying, yesterday he got near to sign the petition when all of a sudden, Vicent that asshole, pretended to trip with the table, he’s a major idiot and made “Rosie” fell to the ground. The pot broke and all, I could have sworn I heard a voice crying, as if someone was killing her. I pushed him and, as I tried to pick her up I felt a green light clouding my eyes. Then Vincent said something like “what the fuck is wrong with you?”. I could see his feet backing up from me. I stood up and noticed all the other boys where staring at me and Rosie’s leafs where growing out of control. I took my bag pack and ran home. After I was done crying like a fool I took Rosie again, changed her pot and watered her but the leaves are all yellow now. I can hear her cry, I swear! Will she die? Did I kill her??

 

 

March 9, 2038

One of the kids that saw what happened the other day recorded everything with his phone and uploaded it to the internet! Good damn video got viral and now the whole school knows. I noticed the day after the incident people were staring at me in the hall. No chance to gather signatures again for now. Josephine approached me after math class and showed me the video.

In the video there was a light coming out of my face like little green dots! She told me someone photoshoped it but that’s not it. I came home and started crying >:C  I’m ok now thanks. As if anyone cares…

 

 

March 10, 2038

I watched the video again today only this time in the related videos there were others very similar! Videos of guys pulling some cool stuff on plants. The one with the most views has a guy in a garden and he puts his hands above the plants and flowers begin to blossom!. They are beautiful. I’d be cool if I could do that too, I’m gonna try. At the end of the video he invites you to join a page, it’s like a forum. It has a lot of posts, I haven’t been able to read all of them but there was one with a boy that got a tattoo in the back of his neck, right where the light comes out. He got a little dreamcatcher, cool right?

 

Guess what? The most unexpected thing happened this afternoon. John was on his bike outside my house! When I saw him out the window he waved at me. I wondered how long he had been there waiting. After I let him in the house he asked me how my plant was doing, (it’s all brown now), he asked if he could see her so we went upstairs to my bedroom (it was a mess (why me!!). He took out one of his gloves and his skin looked like.. sand! He touched Rosie and seconds later she was green again! Except the leaves that grew out of control fell. He then told me that plants can’t resist that rapid growth and not to do it again (like I have any control of that). He looked me in the eyes and told me that we are the same.

Then he put his glove back on and left. Mean-mom was just walking into the house and since he left without saying hi or anything she gave me a hard time for “inviting” people over without her permission and how he probably messed up the floor. Her dear shinny floor!, why doesn’t she just marry it!

 

 

March 14, 2038

I went back to that forum again today. They have a chatroom now. There’s this kid that says we should run away, that the videos are now to viral and it’s a matter of time before people from the government comes and tries to dissect us. His username is Newneo :S  Of course not many people believe him cause it’s not like we are a threat to anyone beside who cares about a bunch of kids growing flowers. Mean-mom asked me about the videos because she saw something on one of those morning shows for moms, ‘bout some trendy videos with kids and plants.

It’s midsummer and I had to wear a high neck sweater to hide the little mark on my neck, it tiny like a mosquito bite but green. I should put a tattoo there but no way I can get Mean-mom to say yes.

I saw some cool grafittis on the streets on the way back home, they looked like three connected leaves.

 

I tried the thing with the flowers and the bloomed!! They only lasted a day but still ..

 

 

March 16,

A new post was in the forum today and says “New Leaf: Live video now!”. I went in but there’s no image, just a voice. It sounded very calm and he kept repeating an address and a date. It’s two cities away and the date is next Thursday. I texted John to know it he had seen it and he says we should go. It’s a 3-hour trip on bike, he’ll take me. I’m really excited! Still have to work on a made-up story to tell Mean-Mom.

 

 

 

March 24

I totally forgot taking you on the trip! So much has happened that I don’t know where to start. First things first, Mean-Mon grounded me right after she found out I lied about the “school trip”, it was pretty obvious it wasn't one, I don’t know why she didn’t figured it out when I first told her.

 

Right before we left town John and I hanged around at the plaza for a little while. He told me about the city he grew up in. I asked him what else he could do with plants. He says he can move water!. I haven’t tried it. Then he stared at me for a while and kissed me (his lips are soft!!!). It was very short but I could feel that green light again coming out of my face as we kissed. Then he smiled at me, he was so sweet.

 

The place was like an old warehouse. There was an old man (maybe not that old), like the one on the ironman movies but with more wrinkles, how old was he anyway? 40? Well, maybe he was younger. There were lots of us, I mean just kids, but still. The guy began to talk crazy about how there is no turning back, about how we are the salvation for this world and how we must stop it’s greatest predator… humans. A lot of what he said made sense, and it is true. I could feel the other kids nodding. There was a girl there, I think I have seen here at school.

 

The guy said that together we are stronger, that he has a plan. He says there’ll be a meeting tomorrow as well but as soon as we went outside John grabbed my arm and said we should leave. I wanted to stay but he said that man was dangerous and that he means business. I think the old man was right. I didn’t pollute this world! It was like this when I was born and if I can do something to save it then I should.

 

We spent the night at a cheap motel, I didn’t have any money but John did. We laid in the same bed but we hardly slept, we just talked and talked. He told me about his mom, she was one of those tree-hugger people we read about in history class. That was after they planted those new trees that were supposed to clean the air but I guess It didn´t work ?,.. nothing can stop global warming now. He thinks that if we come together we can improve things, with the trees and the environment but I think we would probably harm them. In the morning I told him I wanted to stay so he left L

 

The rest of the day I walked around the small town. I had literally no money for food or anything but the girl from last night’s meeting was there and she came up to me, turns out, she IS in my school. I knew I had seen her before. She’s my same age, her name is Marie, she dresses extra “fashion”. The first thing she asked me was if I had a mother. What a weird question.. She is adopted but the folks that take care of her have lots of money and she’s always been with them.. unlike like me, no parents and between homes.. Meam-mom sucks,.. well, she’s not all that bad I guess, could be worst.

  

At night we went to the meeting. The old man showed us that he could do some neat stuff! He can move the earth and make the plants release little spores. He made a little swirl of spores around him, it was cool. After that he looked tired. He gave us a link to “join his cause”. He says there’s a place in the dessert where we can hide from the government and train. (hide?, why?, Am I missing something?)

 

 

March 25

This morning John was waiting for me outside school. He wanted to know how the meeting went, I don’t know why he didn’t stay.

In the middle of my philosophy class John knocked the door and told the teacher that my mom was waiting for me outside, clearly a lie cause Mean-Mon wouldn’t come to get me even if the dog died, much less get me out of school!. I left the classroom and he told me there was a black SUV parked outside the school. According to him it was the government looking for people like us. We went out the back and ran a couple of blocks. I went home and he told me he was coming to get me in a while. Gotta go!

 

 

March 26

I’m desperate!, John never came but I went and met Marie, we are going to that place in the dessert. Everything is happening so fast. Her parents lent her a car, I’m writing this as Marie drives, we are taking turns to get there faster and not die of tiredness. We are so scared…

If I could only know that he’s ok.

 

 

April 1  
We are finally here!. The old man has some sort of bunker in the middle of the dessert. It’s filled with plants of all kinds. There are plenty of rooms for us all with bunk beds. There are already more than 30 people here, most of them look like school kids. Something is wrong.

There’s a large room with lots of plants and large glass. I was told we have to stay behind the glass when we release the spores, why can’t we touch them? He says they won’t harm us but what will happen when we do it in the forest like we are supposed to. There is something he is not telling us.

I’m scared, every time we make them release those spores I can hear them scream! Something is definitely wrong.

 

 

July 23

Today’s the big day! I’m sorry I couldn’t write more, the training has been so hard but I think we are ready now. Today we are changing the world, I know it, nothing will ever be same. Maybe I can even save the dolphins in the future!.

I will leave you behind my dear journal, when everything is over I will come back for you. Maybe I can see John again and this time make him understand this is the only solution.  


 

End of Diary

 

 

 

 

 

\---  On a dark room there are some paperclips lying around a table. They are covered with thick dust.--

 

The Universe

September 8, 2041

**Terrorist threaten with chemical attacks**

Image: There’s a man with a ski mask on a video, it’s very blurry.

Yesterday, the President of the United Stated issued a formal statement along with the CIA Chief about the terrorist videos on the internet threatening to use chemical weapons against major cities all over the world. There are no records on this new organization that calls itself NOVA but word on the white house is that the group has no religious motives and may have risen from an environmental activist group.

The chief from the CIA said that the group demands are confusing and indicate the range of age within 15 and 20 years old. New demands are expected within hours.

 

 

The Hour

January 2, 2042

**MAJOR CITIES ON QUARANTINE**

(NOWNews) Representatives of the CDC along with the WHO declared on quarantine several major cities over the world as the new biosecurity legislation passed on the UN. There’s been an alarming growth on infected population with what we know call the HHJ virus. It is believed that a variation of the HHN3 virus was boosted by an air born toxin. Several news report about the relation with the terrorist group NOVA. The CDC stated that the use of vaccines may have a positive effect and they gave recommendations in case you are feeling the following symptoms: fever, confusion, small spams on hands and other limbs.

  * Immediately cover your mouth with a mask
  * Go right away to your nearest health care facility.
  * Drink as many water as you can, and in case of fever don’t take acetaminophen.



 

The global Journal

June 5, 2042

**WORLDWIDE PANDEMIC**

Image: Some sort of parking lot filled with long black bodybags, it looks like a military facility.

To this date the major pandemic that the world has ever seen has already taken the lifes of more than 2500 million people. The stock market has collapsed since last week and has no near date for recovery. The price of the oil has fallen as well.

Cities such as England and Italy has no longer space to stock the dead and has requested help from the US to perform a massive cremation.

The CDC stated lower casualties has been reported this last month. Also the toxin rate on the air have decreased.

 

 

Your Nation

December 10, 2042

**W.H.O. and CDC blame the supertrees!**

 

On a controversial statement from several scientists and MDs from the CDC and WHO, both organizations blamed the supertrees for the worldwide pandemic <now called The Green Plague because of the strange coloration on the patients hands> that hit the major cities over the world since last year.

Still the WHO is searching for a cure for those who survived the diseased but where left on a comatose state.

As major cities try to get back to normal hundreds of people are leaving the cities and moving to the countryside trying to start a new life away from the supertrees.

 

 

 

 

YEAR  2072

 

An old diary is lying on a very dusty floor, a strange looking women is blowing the dust away. A voice comes from afar.  “What did you find?”

The woman takes the diary and puts it in her bag as she walks down a long corridor, everything is covered with dust and rust, no one has been there in a while.

“Nothing… Nothing interesting” – she answers.  Her name is Tsintah.

 

 


	2. The plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the year 2032 an experiment to save the planet from global warming has unexpected consequences, the annihilation of more than 50% of the human race. 40 years laters the world is not the same. Two characters start looking for clues in the old abandoned cities to find out the truth about what happened. This chapter is a recording found somewhere outside what was called Colorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is divided in 3 journals. The second one is a recording.

Have you ever talked to a plant?

 

It's 2042, an middle age man walks down a street hurrying his steps. The streets are desolated, all the stores have been rioted, you can see glass shattered and no products on the shelfs.  
He open an apartment's building front gate and begins climbing the stairs. His apartment is on the 5th floor and there's no elevator on the building. He bumps into no-one, all the other apartments are empty.  
He leaves his coat in the sofa and throw the keys in the coffee table. They fall next to a little gun, a recording device and an old family portrait. He picks it up and recognizes his own face but somehow he looks years older, feels more older. In the photo his wife and two kids smiling.  
He then picks up the recording device and starts talking, slowly. He has nothing to loose now.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following unofficial transcript was made from an old audio recording device found somewhere outside Colorado.

Subject: Abraham Jhonson  
Date: November 13, 2043  
Time: unknown  
Place: Colorado

 

[recording starts]  
November 13, 2043  
“My name is Abraham Jhonson, I am… [Pause] I was a news reporter at the Capital City News until the plague started a year ago... [short sigh, a metallic sound is heard close]  
My family..., they were between the first wave to go, it was better that way, I can see that now. They got proper burials. Next, the government started burning the bodies at stadiums. Now I’m not even sure there is a government anymore.

[short laughter]

It all seems so silly now. The world, obsessed with apocalyptic movies and they never even considered the biggest problem with a worldwide pandemic... 

As the plague spread all around the world, people stopped showing up at work. Some to take care of their relatives, and most getting sick themselves. That’s why at the beginning they thought it was contagious! [shy laughter]

Now, the problem... the real problem were the power plants, three of them in the states where the plague hit harder: California, New York and Florida crashed first. 

I guess you can blame the government for not sending the military fast enough to monitor them, though now it’s pointless to look for someone to blame. The nuclear disaster struck like a bomb on those cities, no one survived and the cities nearby were flooded with radioactive smoke. Evacuation didn’t happen fast enough and the toxic cloud took just 2 weeks to spread to all the surrounding cities. 

Colorado is one of the few cities that survived the nuclear disaster. We couldn’t’ve survived the riots thou, although the real rioting didn’t start until 5 months after the first outbreak. Now there’s nothing to eat, no business still standing.

I don’t think the government, if there’s still one, cares about the truth or are even conducting investigations at this point. They just care about damage control. You can still see [some] military on the streets. 

//

I don’t know if this recording is going to be of use to anyone... Maybe when this all goes away --If it does--, someone will care about what happened...

[small pause]

OK... This goes 35 years back…

I was only 20 years old and doing an assistantship with one of my Documentary and Mass communication teachers. Back then I was part of the journalistic documentary program. He was doing a piece on the advances in nanotechnology with plants and their changes in photosynthesis.

We travelled all the way to Manchester for an interview with the person leading the biology research at Manchester University: Dr. Satō. Most of his team were Japanese scientist as well, part of an exchange program, 11 in total. It was a closed team.

He was a very interesting person but when we tried to ask him about the immediate purpose of their research he first gave us a speech that seemed much more like a lecture about the human’s impact on the environment since 1970 and the carbon footprint than some scientific answer.

I thought he was going around the bushes, it was his assistant who intervened and continued on how their research would be part of the salvation for the planet earth [from] the humans and how we would be more connected to nature (I still remember that line since it struck me as weird coming from a scientist), along with more strict measures for carbon emissions and greenhouse gases it would make a difference. The plan was to present the results to environmental representatives all over the world. Who would have thought that years later the UN would approve to plant those very same “modified” trees massively near highly populated areas? 

//

 

[Large pause, voices and screams sounds from afar]

I forgot all about that interview until 2025, 18 years had passed and I was already working for a large television network in New York City.  
My boss told me to cover the “tree-huggers” case. It’s been so long so I probably should say something about those cases, they are related to everything, I can see that now. Back then everyone thought it was massive hysteria from some ecological group or organization but that changed when women starting dying when giving birth.

I´ll try to be as unbiased as I can since I fell in love with one of those tree huggers. At first it was just women that appeared to be meditating next to the trees, it looked like a trend but as I began my investigation something odd came to my attention, the women were all pregnant. That’s when I met Lucy.

I tried to interview as many women as I could to gather enough material faster, my editor was giving me a hard time.  
Most of them didn’t know why they did it. Some of them lost track of time when they sat around the trees. I went to the city hall to try to get a street tree inventory of the city, some of the trees were old but some were young trees, planted in 2010 by a Japanese company as part of a donation to the city. It was hard work making a real survey and comparing dates, streets and the pregnant women, but I managed to make a chart. // The tree hugger phenomenon was occurring in some major cities. Two days later as I was leaving my apartment I saw one of those women sitting with her eyes closed next to a young tree. I got near and tried to talk to her, I shook her but she wouldn´t respond. She then grabbed my hand but her eyes were still closed. I stayed there for about 5 minutes trying to let go of my arm when she opened her eyes. She couldn´t remember how she got there, apparently, she was walking to a friend’s house when she felt the need to sit down.

I invited her for a coffee and we talked for a bit, she was a teacher, vegan, an activist. That is something the other moms had in common too: trekking, outdoorsy, involved in earth saving causes somehow. I asked her how she felt when she was sleeping next to the trees, she told me she felt at peace, somehow “connected” to them.

This was the first time I made a connection between the tree huggers and that Japanese scientist. I made some more digging and talked on the phone with one the secretaries of the Japanese company responsible for donating those trees and asked if Dr. Satō had ever worked there or was on a pay roll. She got nervous, she had seen Dr. Satō in the company but didn´t know why.

I published the piece but left out the part about the Japanese company. I didn’t have proof of anything, just a strange coincidence but still I looked for Dr. Satō with no luck.

//

9 months later my daughter was born. I wasn’t her biological father but she was my daughter: Rebecca. 

I remember we were so scared at that time. So many women died giving birth that year. The WHO did a research and weeks later they said it was connected to the tree-huggers phenomenon. Those moms were dying!  
Lucy became paranoid, she wanted to make sure that I would take care of the baby in case something happened to her. I was so in love with her, how could I not?

Two weeks before term I began my own investigation and got a hold of Dr. Satō’s assistant, Dr. Mizu. He was still on the US working a pharmaceutical company. We met at Chicago at a small hotel. The WHO had contacted him as well. It was obvious now that the super trees were connected to the tree-huggers and to the high mortality rates at maternities.

I told him I didn’t care about the rest of the story, I just wanted to know if Lucy was going to be ok or how could I assure that. He didn’t know about that, they didn’t know the moms would die or how would they react to the “supa-trees”, only Dr. Satō had conducted more test relating humans and the nanotechnology resources related to the fast-growing trees but had withheld the results. He was useless. Except he told me how the real financing for their research back then didn’t come directly from the university but from a Japanese pharmaceutical company that was large enough to invest in nanotechnology and at times it felt as if they were on a schedule.

//  
When I got back to New York, Lucy was almost due term, I was right on time to take her to the hospital. 

[long pause, screams can be heard from afar]

Becky was the cutest baby girl and perfect in so many ways. Caring and always trying to investigate everything, she had the most beautiful green eyes... Lucy doesn´t have green eyes but she never wanted to talk about Rebecca’s father so I stopped asking questions.  
Four years later we had our second child, Harry. Everything was perfect... my life, was perfect.

They were 2 little happy kids, Rebecca had this amazing ability to climb trees, like no one I had seen before and Harry was a natural scientist.

We moved to Colorado, the pay was better and I was so tired of New York, the transition was hard for Lucy but not for the kids, they loved it here right away.

We lived our “family life” like nothing had happened, not remembering about the tree incidents.

Two years before the first outbreak I looked for Dr. Satō again.

Rebecca was now turning 15 when she developed a skin disease, or what the doctors thought was a severe case of Peeling Skin syndrome mixed with Epidermodysplasia Verruciformis.

//

The skin of her hands was so dry it was falling off in patches and some parts began to look like branches. We were so afraid if would spread to the rest of her body. She was in and out of hospitals all the time because it put her through a lot of discomfort.  
To ease the discomfort she liked to spent hours in the bathtub soaking her hands, that was the one thing that calmed her. We looked for help in the internet and found a Doctor had opened a blog to call out to people suffering from the same skin disease as she thought it was a new kind of syndrome. 

That’s when I managed to find the name of the Japanese company that donated the trees in 2015. It was called NOA, I managed to get in touch with a former employee that worked at one of their labs developing vaccines.

I flew to Japan for two weeks trying to meet with my contact but she was evasive. 

She called at my hotel room and told me to meet her at a karaoke bar, someone was following her. She told me that Dr. Satō was involved in several projects all involving nanotechnology and biological weapons. The easiest way to spread a disease and maintain it in time was using the trees. He had tried to recruit her to join her in some sort of cult, he was going to America to find the new race and save the planet. He was insane: “her words not mine” 

//

When I got back to Colorado Rebecca’s condition was worst, looked worst but no longer gave her discomfort. She had bought some cute looking gloves with little pompons to cover her hands. The next day I walked her to school, fall was just beginning. She wanted to know why did I go to Japan and what was it like, was everything... how did she call it? Kawaii? Then she stopped to pick a brown leaf. She looked at me and made the “keep a secret” gesture. She put the leaf on one hand and it began changing color to a bright green. I was so shocked, at first I couldn’t understand what was happening. We continued walking towards school, she kissed me goodbye and told me not to tell mom, she would “flip” she said.

I didn´t tell Lucy.

[small pause]

Rebecca continued showing me her little abilities, they were all so little and so big at the same time, she could make ripples in the water without touching it and if the soil was wet enough she could move it but she seemed tired after that. She could revive any plant, but she said it wasn´t reviving, she was giving it a hand.

// 

It wasn’t long before a man came to our apartment to take Lucy away, they had known about the supa-tree children all along. They... the government were tracking a dangerous man ready to put a biological weapon in the trees. The thing is, it wasn´t in the trees.

I came along with them to a government facility outside of Nevada, I could tell Rebecca was excited to meet others like her. There were 17 kids in total but more in other facilities in the US.

We were briefed about the man, as soon as I saw the picture I recognized him from 35 years ago. 

Dr. Satō had gone mental and was ready to use his inventions to exterminate the Human race.  
The government had few days to stop him. They were tracking several of his followers, day and night: Where they met, hours, schedules, but exactly what they were doing was still a mystery, something related to fungi and spores. So far their plan was to boost and train the kids abilities to stop them. The problem was there were two kind of kids, the ones like Rebecca had the ability to regenerate living plants, move earth and water but most of them were just figuring out what they can do. Most of the kids the government had recruited belonged to the first type. The second type were the ones siding up with Dr. Sato.  
We only had one of those kids in the facility and he wasn´t very sure what he could do, apparently, he could make everything grow without control. His name was Scott.

//

In one of the briefings we met John. He had been in contact wih Dr. Sato in one of his early gatherings and had an idea on what they were going to do. He thought that in order to produce the spores they needed special trees. There was the possibility that Dr. Sato had been planting the trees all these year throught the country.  
Rebecca and Jhon volunteered to have a different training with Scott so they could combine their abilities.

A week before the first strike we got a lead. One of Sato´s followers was having second thoughts and had contacted the FBI about the nature of the first attack and the day and time of it.

We had been living in the facility for months now, not being able to contact Lucy or Harry. There was nothing I could do, no vaccine, no cure, if Rebecca and the others failed to stop them a huge outbreak would occur. I left Rebecca as there was nothing left for me to do there. 

Two weeks after I left Nevada the first outbreaks happened. At first only 20 people in my town showed symptoms, they were very mild, looked like a flu. At that point I hoped for it to be a flu too... but it wasn’t. The infected also showed other symptoms, green marks and purulent grains appeared in the skin, then the lungs stopped working. The media began calling it the green plague.

//

Lucy and Harry were between the first to get infected, it was… [the voice breaks] the hardest thing I had to face.

I wished for Rebecca to be ok but if the disease had spread it could only mean one thing… they had failed.

I got news from the government a month after they died, Rebecca was dead too... 

I tried to hold on, tried to be like her and helped everyone around me. After all this months, the disease has changed, it mutated somehow and people are surviving, a few are ok after they wake up but most of them...

... change.

They don’t blink and stay in the same position for hours.  
It has gotten to me too; I don’t wish to survive if I have to live like that.”

 

\--------- End of transcript ----------

 

He takes out a small polaroid picture from his jacket. It says: "Jhon, Scott and me". He glances one last time at Rebecca.  
Staring at the wall his mind is still filled with memories. He takes the gun and pulls the trigger.

 

2072  
A motorcycle passes by in the middle of the desert. You can´t miss it, it's the only sound in milles. He is now leaving Colorado, one of the few cities with low radiation levels enough to get inside and look for clues, clues of what happened. It´s the perfect opportunity to take everything that could seem interesting, so many things from the past. They look useless but what are they. In one of the buildings he found and old cassette thing, the cassettes are smaller, why? Does it has any music in it? He can´t wait to show it to Tsintha. 

His name is Scott.


	3. The New Order - Second Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part. An old transcript.

Coming soon!


End file.
